The Change
by Gokurocks18
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou are in for a change.Goku makes a wish on a shooting star for some change in there lives,he had no idea that is was going to make them all switch places.Now Goku acks like Gojyo,Sanzo acts like Goku,Hakki acts like Sanzo and Gojyo is Hakki
1. Changed or Goku is now a smoker

Goku was outside leaning against a tree, he wasn't acting like himself. To any of the passerby's the sight a cute eighteen year old boy relaxing outside and hitting on young girls would be normal, however for Goku this was something he wasn't used to doing. You see Goku was the kind of kid that would be running around like an idiot playing tag and making fun of people. He was not the type to be calm and relaxed hitting on girls and chain smoking cigarettes. Yes Goku was leaning against a tree and smoking, a half empty pack of Hi-Lite's was in one hand and a cigarette was between his thump and forefinger in the the other hand. This cant be right you might be saying but that fact of the matter was that Goku was indeed there. He was indeed outside dressed like Gojyo, acting like Gojyo and he couldn't help it. Goku looked at the cigarette in his hand and the pack in his other and started getting angry. He crumpled up the pack in anger and threw it across the grass filled yard. He took one last drag from the cigarette and threw that too, and then if it was and instinct he ran over and picked up the half empty pack of smokes putting it back in his well Gojyos jacket pocket. Goku then started to walk back inside to see how the rest of the group was dealing with the change. Yes change was the key word , perhaps I should give a little bit of information as to what really happened to make Goku act like Gojyo.

It all started earlier that day, The Sanzo-ikkou were again heading west after a brief but hysterical nights stay at a small town inn. I say hysterical because Goku had eaten so much food that he fell asleep right in a bowl of soup, spilling half of it all over his clothes. This caused him to have to put on an old pair of Gojyos clothes that had been shrunk in the wash. The sight of Goku dressed as Gojyo made Hakki and Gojyo laugh and made Sanzo get a headache and want a cigarette. So Hakki pushed Sanzo out into the hall so he wouldn't shoot them all. This left Goku and Gojyo alone in the room. Goku went over and sat on his bed and Gojyo followed while lighting another cigarette. Goku coughed from the smoke and turned to face Gojyo. "Why so angry looking monkey" Gojyo said around a mouth of smoke. "Do you have to smoke so much its not good for you and it smells real gross" Goku wined. Gojyo just stared at Goku and blew smoke in his face. Goku got up and ran in to the bathroom ready to be sick from all the smoke that just got forced into his lungs. After a few min he walked back into the room only to see Gojyo was gone, probably out looking for chicks or beer or more cigarettes cause thats all he ever does Goku though to himself. Just as he was about to sit down at the table and eat the leftovers from dinner Hakki walked back in the room. "Hay Goku how are you feeling Gojyo told me you got sick" Hakki said while smiling. Goku nodded his head as Hakki sat down across the table from him. "Ill probly get sick again if I have to wear his clothes any longer they still smell like smoke "Goku complained. Hakki laughed and smiled some more. "Until we can get to a cleaner you will have to wear them" Hakki said. "This sucks I mean it wouldn't be a problem if we had like the same personality and I did the things he did like drink and smoke but being stuck in his clothes makes me feel so weird". Hakki just laughed again "Well look at it this way its kind of like you get to see what its like to be Gojyo". Goku just stared back at him in anger. Hakki saw this and walked over to him and patted him on the head "Dont worry Goku, Gojyo might seem like a bad guy but he is nice once you really get to understand him and besides its not like all of us are going to somehow change places with each other". Goku laughed at the idea of Sanzo and him switching places or even switching with Hakki. Hakki walked out into the hall to look for Sanzo and Gojyo as Goku got ready for bed. Once Goku got into his pajamas he walked over to the window and stared up at the night sky. "I guess it really is a good thing that we act the way we do and are role's aren't switched around, although it might be fun to have a change in our lives"Goku says to himself. Goku then laughed as he climbed into bed and fell asleep. Little did Goku know that shooting star was in the night sky and it heard his wish for a change in there lives. As soon as all the Sanzo-ikkou were in there beds sleeping the shotting star got to work changing them, a red essence slowly rose from Gojyo's body and went into Goku's body, a yellow essence went from Goku's body to Sanzo's, a purple essence went from Sanzo to Hakki and finally a green essence went from Hakki's body into Gojyo's. This essance transfer was going to cause some problems and not just for Goku but for the whole gang. And so here we are back at the beginning and from what you know know Goku is stuck with Gojyos personality, Sanzo is stuck with Goku's, Hakki has Sanzo's and Gojyo has Hakki's. This is going to be one tough thing to deal with because not only are they being forced to act like someone else, they all know that these are not there normal personality's and they cant do anything about it. All they can do is take on each others roles and deal with the fact that there lives are going to be changed forever.


	2. Gojyo is to kind

The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping, in fact the sounds the birds were making is what woke up the sanzo-ikkou. Now they didn't all wake up at once it was more like one by one they awoke to strange feeling and needs. Lets start with Gojyo because he was the first one to wake up because he now had Hakkai's personality, but he didn't know that yet. For some reason his body was just telling him to get up and as hard as he tried to fight it he couldn't stop, it was like his body was on autopilot. Gojyo was stuck just watching threw his eyes as his body moved around and did all of Hakkai's early morning chores. Now I don't know about you but if my body was stuck doing things I never did before or intended on doing I would be pretty angry. So you can bet this whole thing had Gojyo more then angry, he wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted to just close his eyes and wake up from this nightmare, he wanted a cigarette. But alas all he could do was watch. He finally gave in and continued doing chores until a noise brought his attention to the room next door, the room that Goku and Sanzo were sharing. Then a thought hit him if im stuck acting like Hakkai maybe the others were mixed up too. Gojyo finally able to move freely quickly ran into the other room and right as he was about to open the door he stoped as he was greeted with the sounds of Goku and Sanzo yelling at each other. Well they sound normal so maybe its just me and oh no he thought running back to his room to see if Hakkai was up and acting like him. As soon as he opened the door he knew something was wrong as Hakkai was up and sitting at the little table in the corner reading the newspaper. Reading the paper doesn't really seem like that out of character for Hakkai but it wasn't the paper that made Gojyo thing something was up oh no, it was the look he got as Hakkai lowered the paper. Hakkai was looking at Gojyo with a face both new and old to him, true it looked like Hakkai but the expression was not his nor was the expression one that Gojyo ever made. The Expression was that of anger and annoyance it was the face that the stupid monk always made. Gojyo just looked at Hakkai and smiled again his body went into autopilot and sat down across from Hakkai. "What do you think your doing you stupid kappa stop smiling so much its scary" Hakkai said as he searched around the table for something. "Im sorry Hakkai I cant help it I think somehow I got your personality and you got Sanzo's" Gojyo sighed. "You think I dont know that" Hakkai complained rupping his temples as he continued to look for something "I mean look at me, I have a splitting headache and for some reason a really need to smoke". Gojyo laughed, after all it was kind of funny seeing Hakkai act all like Sanzo what with a headache and wanting to smoke. Gojyo's face then went from smiling to worry as he realized that if he had Hakkai's personality and Hakkai had Sanzo's then who had his and more importantly what would his personality do to that person. With that thought Gojyo got up from the table and walked to the door he had to see what happened to the other two. Right as Gojyo was about to head next door Hakkai stopped him "If your going to check on the others make sure you grab my I mean Sanzos cigarettes cause I want them and because Sanzo's personality wont let me smoke yours" Hakkai tossed him his own pack of cigarettes and Gojyo caught them as he waled out the door. Gojyo knocked on the door of the room next door and was greeted with Sanzo's voice saying "come in". Gojyo opened the door and nearly fell on the floor at the sight in front of him Sanzo was sitting at the table with a huge pile of food in front of him. Gojyo walked over and sat on the bed shaking his head at the sight of Sanzo acting like Goku. "Hey Gojyo whats going on I cant stop eating and I cant help but want to climb trees and play kids games" Sanzo said sweetly as he continued to eat. Thats when Gojyo finally realized were his personality had went and it wasn't into Sanzo. "Quick Sanzo where is Goku" Gojyo asked standing up quickly. "Oh he is just getting out of the shower" Sanzo said as he finished a pork bun. Oh god was all Gojyo could think before the bathroom door opened and steam poured into the room. Both Sanzo and Gojyo just stared as a half naked Goku came walking out of the bathroom with an unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. "Oh hey Gojyo whats going on" Goku said as he toweled himself off. "Not much except the fact that somehow we all switched personality's" Gojyo said with Hakkai's smile on his face again. "Tell me about it, here I am half naked craving cigarettes and really horny"Goku said as he got dressed. Gojyo laughed "yup thats my personality all right, oh I almost forgot Hakkai has Sanzo's personality so he want's your cigarettes Sanzo". Sanzo looked up from eatting and pointed at Goku " He took them cause he needed a smoke". Gojyo turned back to Goku and stuck his hand out for the pack. " Sorry but you can't have them I need them cause I have your cravings to smoke remember" Goku said as he crossed his arms the unlit cigarette still between his lips. Now to us the sight of Goku with crossed arms and a cigarette in his mouth isnt something we are used to, but to Gojyo that didnt really matter what did however was the fact that he too wanted a smoke and he didnt care who's personality he had or even if it was going to taste gross because of it. Gojyo wanted a smoke damn it so he pulled out his own pack that Hakkai gave him earlier and was about to put one in his mouth when Goku saw the pack and grabbed it. "Oh yes thanks Gojyo, Sanzo's Cigarettes just don't have the right taste but these will" Goku said as he took the unlit cigarette from his mouth and replaced it with another one this time it was Gojyo's brand the kind his body wanted. Gojyo tried to get angry but his new personality wouldn't let him damn it now he really needed a smoke like now, he grabbed the marlboro pack from Goku's hand and walk out of the room and back to the hall way. Before he opened the door to his and Hakkai's room he looked at the pack in his hands, he wanted one now right now but he couldn't bring his body to do it so he took three cigarettes from the pack and put them in his pocket hoping that maybe later he would have more control of his new personality and be able to smoke at least one. He stared at the pack and then back at the door in front of him, all he could do was hope that the group wouldn't be like this forever. To him the thought of Goku acting like him was kind of cute and if he was himself right now he would even take Goku under his wing and teach him how to act cool, he shook his head. This whole thing needed to be fixed because Gojyo was starting to even think like Hakkai, and that was not something he wanted to be doing not even for a few seconds. Gojyo slowly turned the handle and walked into the room shutting the door behind him.


	3. Omake Part one

Goku was the first to wake up. After yesterdays long fight with the other guys he decided it was probably best if he kept to himself today. He slowly rubbed his eyes and began to get out of bed when his feet hit the floor faster then they usually do. That's weird Goku though did I get taller over night, oh well its probably nothing he continued to get out of bed and as soon as he stood up he got a huge headache it was like a continuing bang in his forehead. Goku rubbed his head and that's when he saw his hands were bigger then before to. OK something is wrong I can feel it with that he rushed into the bathroom and stared at the reflection in the mirror, it followed every movement he made but the image was not his own it was that of a sour faced blonde monk with anger issues and a smoking problem. "Oh my god" Goku yelled waking up the others "this is so cool". Sanzo got up and ran into the bathroom hitting Goku with his fan and screaming "shut up you stupid monkey before I rip your mouth right off" Sanzo then walked over the the small table in the corner and started reading the paper. Gojyo got up next and watched this who scene happen why was the monkey yelling at the stupid priest, Hakkai laughed as he rose out of bed "that was kind of funny wasn't it Gojyo". Gojyo turned and saw his own body staring back at him with a smile on its face. "What the fuck why am I looking at my self" Gojyo screamed as he jumped out of bed. "Oh my we seem to have switched bodies Gojyo, I'm in your body and your in mine this does seem to be a problem" Hakkai laughed again. Gojyo and Hakkai both turned back to Sanzo and Goku only to see Goku's body reading the newspaper in the corner and a cigarette pack on the table in front of him. Sanzo's body came dancing out of the bathroom with a huge smile on its face. "Look at me I'm Sanzo I'm big and mean and all I do is hit everyone with my paper fan" Goku screamed as he walked over to the table where his old body was siting. "Shut up before I shoot" Sanzo said taking out his gun. Everyone just stood still and looked at Goku's body with a silver gun pointed at Sanzo. "Oh come on I'm just having fun, man your robes are so stinky all I keep smelling is cigarette smoke" Goku said with a look of discuss on his face. "well then don't breath" Sanzo said opening the fresh pack of Marlboro's sitting in front of him. Everyone just watched as Goku's body pulled one of the small sticks out and place it in his mouth. "Gahhh Sanzo what are you doing you cant smoke in my body you will kill my lungs" Goku said with a frown "Like I care besides right now its my body and I can do what I want with it" Sanzo said bringing the tip of the cigarette to the lit candle on the table. Sanzo breathed in slowly and coughed. "See I told you, put that out right now" Goku said siting down across from his old body. Sanzo just threw him an evil look and brought the cigarette back to his lips taking another drag this time only coughing a little bit. "Don't worry you'll get used to it well at least your body will cause I don't care who's body I'm in if I need a smoke I'm going to have a god damn smoke got it" Goku nodded OK. Hakkai laughed again at the scene in front of him before turning to look back at his old body only to see it also smoking "Gojyo don't do that to my body I don't smoke either". Gojyo just shrugged "I know but I can do anything with out a smoke you know that".

After all the yelling had stopped and everyone got dressed in there new body's clothes they headed down for some breakfast. They all sat were they normally would with Goku next to Gojyo and Hakkai next to Sanzo. They all ate in quiet except for Sanzo because he had Goku's body and for some reason he couldn't stop eating no matter how hard he tried. "Damn it I fucking hate this monkeys body". They all finished eating and walked out to jeep sitting in there normal spots and started to drive to the next town. It was a funny sight to see as Gojyo's body was driving with Goku's body in the passenger seat a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and Sanzo's body sat behind Goku's body and Hakkai sat behind Gojyo chain smoking like his life depended on it. As they continued down the old dirt road Gojyo decided to take a nap and Goku remained quiet just looking at his new body. Something suddenly caught Goku's senses, it was coming from his old body in front of him. Goku could smell and taste the smoke coming from Sanzo in his body as the wind was blowing it right into his face, normally Goku would be whining and complaining about how smoking is bad and it smelled gross but for some reason he didn't say anything. It was a weird feeling the headache had come back but for some reason the smell of the cigarette was making it go away, Goku even caught him self breathing it in deeply like his body was trying to tell him something. Gojyo woke up and saw the way Goku in Sanzo's body was acting and started to laught. Goku turned and gave Gojyo and angry look "What are you looking at stupid kappa" Goku said more angerly then usual. Gojyo blinked and noticed the vain throbbing on Sanzo's head. "Oh this is to funny... Hey Sanzo I think your pet is having some problems with your body" Gojyo said as he lit a new cigarette. Goku watched as Gojyo slowly smoked it was like he was fixed on it. Sanzo turned around placing a new cigarette in his mouth "Whats going on back here" Sanzo said blowing smoking in Goku's face. Goku turned to face Sanzo and again breathed in deeply. "Oh for fuck sake here" Sanzo said taking the unlit cigarette from his mouth and placing it between Goku's lips before turning back around and placing a new one in his own mouth. "But I don't smoke" Goku said taking the cigarette out and holding it between his fingers. "We all know that stupid ape but Sanzo does and because your in his body you have to smoke now to" Gojyo said around a mouth of smoke. "But I don't even know how and with this headache I cant even think straight" Goku said back. "Sanzo's body runs on nicotine if he doesn't smoke a few times a day he will get withdrawal headaches" Gojyo said tossing his used cigarette from the jeep and getting out a new one. "Here watch me ill show you how and ill help you look cool doing it too, watch me ill go step by step" Gojyo said placing the unlit cigarette in his mouth. Goku copied him placing his own cigarette in his mouth. Gojyo then took out his zippo and flicked it open real quick and lit the tip of his smoke quickly closing the lighter and taking a long deep drag from the cigarette. Goku just blinked in confusion. "What was I to fast for you chibi?" Gojyo said removing his cigarette from his mouth and blowing out a big stream of smoke. Goku nodded yes, Gojyo laughed again before leaning in with his cigarette to light Goku's. The tips touched and Goku's Cigarette became lit. "Now breath it in like me" Gojyo said taking another deep drag. Goku did the same and found the warm taste to be a good feeling in his mouth, Gojyo then took his cigarette out of his mouth with his thumb and four finger and blow out a huge cloud of smoke into the sky. Goku again copied Gojyo and blew out a fresh cloud of smoke from his mouth and to his shock he didn't even cough in fact he found himself loving the feeling even his headache was gone. Gojyo smiled "Well Goku you look better now". "Yeah I never knew that these things tasted so good and now I see why you need them all the time, I think when I'm back in my old body ill keep smoking" Goku said as he placed the cigarette back in his mouth with a smile. "Don't count on it monkey" Sanzo said from the front seat. "But your smoking now in my body" Goku whined. "To bad, when we are back to normal everything goes back the way it was which means no smoking" Sanzo replied lighting a new cigarette. "But but but..." Goku cried. "Oh just shut up before I shoot your body" Sanzo said standing up facing Goku. The two continued to fight as Hakkai started to laugh and Gojyo lit another cigarette.

Part Two coming soon after another two chapters of the main story. Hope you like it don't forget to comment and put it in your favorite's so you know when the new chapter comes out. The next main story chapter will be told from Gouk's point of view.


End file.
